wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 4.3.0a
Hotfix client 4.3.0.15050 Patch changes Official patch notes were never released. Here are the December 2 hotfix notes (which changes are part of the client is not clear): Kaivax|date=2-Dec-2011 8:33 PM PST}} * General ** The Looking-For-Dungeon / Looking-For-Raid system should now properly assign classes to the roles that are most needed, as long as those roles are selected. It should no longer confine them to Tank/Healer/DPS priority if other roles are in short supply. ** Master looter can no longer assign items in Looking-For-Raid groups to players that are already locked to that boss for the week. ** Players should be unable to trade loot they got from Looking-For-Raid encounters to players that are loot locked to that boss. * Classes ** Death Knight *** Raise Ghoul, Blood Tap, Empower Rune Weapon, and Army of the Dead no longer benefit from the cooldown reduction and the duration increase from the buff Last Defender of Azeroth. ** Druid *** Druids can no longer cast Barkskin while Hexed. *** Frenzied Regeneration is now correctly healing for 0.30% health for each point of Rage consumed and matches the amount in the tooltip. *** Efflorescence should now correctly heal if the Swiftmended heal is absorbed by effects like Necrotic Strike. ** Priest *** A Priest with Spirit of Redemption who dies as the round is ending in Strand of the Ancients should no longer become permanently stunned for the rest of the game. ** Rogue *** Killing Spree should no longer return a script error when only stealthed targets are nearby. ** Warrior *** Deep Wounds should now only proc from crits, not passive damage. *** Bladestorm will now always grant immunity when it is cast. * Dungeons & Raids ** Well of Eternity *** Eyes of Peroth'arn should now despawn after the stealth phase. *** During the Mannoroth encounter in the Well of Eternity, players who drop combat via abilities like Vanish and Invisibility should no longer lose the Gift of Sargeras buff. *** Displaced Shadowbats should now properly despawn in all situations. *** Druids are no longer removed from their Shapeshifted form when they gain the Shadowcloak buff. ** Hour of Twilight *** Thrall should no longer be able to be killed in the gauntlet leading up to Archbishop Benedictus. *** Thrall will no longer aggro additional trash packs in the Asira Dawnlayer gauntlet if a player mind controls a mob. ** Dragon Soul *** All bosses in Dragon Soul are now awarding both guild XP and reputation when defeated, in normal and Heroic raid difficulties. *** Hagara **** Ice Walls now move 15% slower on LFR Raid Finderdifficulty *** Ultraxion **** The minimum heal required to activate Essence of Dreams is now 1500, up from 500. *** Spine of Deathwing **** Players should no longer get disconnected once they release their spirit after jumping or falling off Deathwing. *** Madness of Deathwing **** Deathwing now properly slouches down and becomes attackable for phase two. **** Corrupted Deathwing should now cast his spells appropriately when switching between platforms. **** The Madness of Deathwing encounter should will appropriately die, play the end cinematic, spawn his appropriate loot chest, award Valor Points, and despawn when players defeat him. ** Blackrock Caverns *** Raz the Crazed's Furious Swipe should now properly hit enemies. ** Temple of Ahn'Qiraj *** All bosses should again reward the expected amount of Brood of Nozdormu reputation. * Items ** The Speaking of Rage proc from all three versions of Vishanka, Jaws of the Earth should no longer miss against opponents of any level, regardless of the player's Hit Rating. ** If a player loots a Heart of Flame with a full inventory, the item will be mailed to them. * Quests and Creatures ** Kilix the Unraveler should no longer offer the deprecated quest "All Things in Good Time". ** Telenus and Kali Remik no longer offer the deprecated quest "Seek the Farstriders". ** Blackhowl Footsoldiers should no longer path under the terrain or path oddly around stairs. ** The Crystalspire Stone Drake will no longer despawn for players who have engaged Zoltrik Drakebane. References External links pl:Patch 4.3.0a 4.3.0a